Laughter
by FrobisherSibuna
Summary: Her laughter brightens up an entire room in a second. Keddie oneshot.


And there she went again. That laugh.

It rang out, brightening up an entire room in an instant. It brought smiles to everyone's faces, Eddie noticed. Patricia, Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, Joy; they all started automatically grinning. So did Mara, actually, but then she went back to reading. KT walked in with Trudy, showing herself. She was wearing a long red dress with red pumps that had black roses on the end. Her hair was loose round her shoulders and was just as curly as usual.

"Nice one!" Jerome said, wolf whistling.

Joy didn't even roll her eyes, knowing that Jerome only meant it in a friendly way. KT smiled at Jerome and then did a little twirl.

"You look awesome!" Joy exclaimed.

"You really do." Fabian and Patricia agreed.

"Where ya going? A date?" Alfie asked, grinning cheekily as he walked up to her. "C'mon then, who's it with?"

KT blushed and Eddie felt a feeling stir in his stomach. Jealousy? Yeah, probably was. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think she looks pretty, Eddie?" Joy said suddenly, before KT could answer Alfie.

Eddie blinked and looked at her, spotting a smirk on her face. Patricia's lips twitched into a smirk as well and Fabian was barely hiding his.

"Yeah, course she does." Eddie said, crossing his arms lightly over his chest. "When does she not look pretty?"

There were a couple of giggles, and KT went bright red. Eddie, fighting the blush off of his own cheeks, got up and walked over to her.

"Have a good time." He said, barely keeping the bitterness out of his tone. Then he smiled, brushed some hair behind her ear, and left, walking to his room.

"What's up with him?" Jerome wondered.

"Leave him alone." Eddie heard KT say.

He walked into his room and closed the door, sitting on his bed with a sigh.

Ever since KT first arrived, Eddie had been harboring a crush on her. But his feelings only got stronger when Patricia and Fabian got together. But KT was way too good for him, he knew that.

Then he heard it again; her laughter. A grin appeared on his lips. She definitely brightened up entire rooms in just one second with that laugh.

That was one of the things he fell for.

Her laughter.

But then there was also her bravery, her intelligence, her kindness, her protectiveness…everything about KT was perfect in his eyes. Except she would never know that, or see him that way.

He heard a light knock on his door about 20 minutes later. He let out an incoherent sound of approval and the door opened and closed. For a moment, nothing was said, and so Eddie looked up to see KT standing by the door.

"You okay?" she asked, walking over to him and sitting on his bed. He noted that she wasn't in her dress any more; just normal jeans and a pink top, with her black jacket and her red sneakers.

"Fine." Eddie huffed, sitting up properly next to her. "Weren't you going on a date?"

"No, I was just trying out the dress my mom sent me." KT explained. "What's with you? You sound…bitter…"

Eddie waited patiently, moving his gaze to the floor. KT was intelligent. She'd get it.

"…_oh._"

And there it was. Eddie got up.

"You don't have to say anything." He sighed. "I know you won't like me back that way. You're too good for me, and…"

KT laughed, and there was that little smile again on Eddie's lips.

"I'm serious, KT. You're too good for me and I can't expect you t…"

Before he could finish, however, KT placed her hands on his shoulders and twirled him round to face her. Before he could speak, her lips were on his.

His arms moved to wrap around her waist and her arms slid around his neck. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He could of sworn there were sparks, but before he could process that, he heard the door swing open.

KT's head swung round to look and there, at the door, was everyone except Victor. Trudy and the Anubis residents began laughing, clapping and wolf-whistling.

"Finally!" Joy yelled.

"Took you long enough!" Patricia complained.

Fabian's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

KT and Eddie, their arms still round each other, blushed and laughed, stepping away from each other.

KT's hand found Eddie's and their fingers interlocked.

Then she laughed.

And Eddie did too.

Because KT's laugh was the one thing that kept him going.


End file.
